Home is Where My Heart is
by Jetboard Kid
Summary: wow, my first MLP Fic. This one is about Scootaloo, my fave out of the CMC. so enjoy.


Home is Where My Heart is  
By: Jetboard Kid

The sun was setting over the quiet town of Ponyville. Deep in the Apple family orchard three little fillies sat in their club house talking about the day's events and planning their adventures for the next day. As they talked, Sweetie Belle looked out the window, "Um girls, I think we need to head home."

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo also looked out at the setting sun, "Yeah, we don't want Applejack or Big Mac out here to get us." The orange pegasus commented.

The three of them got up, ran out the door, down the ramp and through the orchard. They were almost at the front gate when Scootaloo stopped. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom also stopped and looked back at her, "What's wrong Scootaloo?" The earth pony asked.

"Um…" Scootaloo scratched the back of her neck, "I- I left something back at the club house and I really need to go back and get it."

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked back at the sky, "It's going to be dark soon," Apple Bloom said, looking back at her friend, "it's really dark in there at night, do you want me to go with ya?"

"Na," Scootaloo said waving her off, "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Applejack will understand."

"Don't worry about it. If I hurry I should be able to go there and get back before it's dark; I left my scooter after all."

"You can move really quickly on that when you want to." Sweetie Belle said.

"Exactly," Scootaloo said as she turned around and started to run back to the club house, "so I'll see you girls at school tomorrow."

"Alright," Apple Bloom called, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Scootaloo." Sweetie yelled.

As Scootaloo ran into the darkening trees she looked back. Once she was deep enough in that she could no longer see the barn, her running slowed to a sad and lonely walk. Her ears drooped down and she hung her head low, sadly looking at the ground as she continued her walk. She reached the club house and her stomach growled with hunger; she looked up at the ripe red apple that sat up high in the tree. Much too far out of the young filly's reach. She looked back at the ground and walked up the ramp back into the club house. She walked to the far end where her scooter and her helmet leaned against the wall. However, she didn't grab them, instead she pulled up a loose floorboard; under it was a small, dirty pillow, an old, slightly faded photograph of an even smaller Scootaloo and her parents and the Cutie Mark Crusader cape that Sweetie Belle had made. She pulled out the pillow and the cape before replacing the floorboard. She laid her head on the pillow and curled her legs more under the cape as she fell asleep, as the last of the sun light faded to make way for the soothing light of the moon.

The school bell rang just as Scootaloo reached the school; she ran in and took her seat, as Ms. Cheerily started the day's lesson. Scootaloo's stomach growled loudly causing Ms. Cheerily to stop, "What was that?" She asked, looking at her class.

Scootaloo's ears flopped back as she laughed nervously, "Sorry, Ms. Cheerily, I sort of over-slept this morning and I forgot to eat breakfast."

"Oh." Ms. Cheerily said, "I'm sorry to hear that, do you think you be okay to make it until lunch?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Scoot's said, her ears perking up.

"Well okay, try to get something for breakfast tomorrow. It's the most important meal of the day you know." Ms. Cheerily turned back to the chalk board, "So as I was saying..."

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at their friend, worried. They knew Scootaloo hadn't been herself lately. She had been nearly late to school every day this week. And they both knew she didn't bring anything for lunch- she hadn't for the last month; Sweetie Belle had taken upon herself to bring an extra daisy sandwich for her, which Scootaloo would eat so fast that Apple Bloom wasn't even sure that Scootaloo even tasted it. The two were worry that something was happening at Scootaloo's home that she wasn't telling them. Apple Bloom had even asked her about it but Scootaloo just waved her off, saying it was nothing. But Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle always knew she was lying and, whether Scootaloo liked it or not, she was going to tell them what was going on, today.

The last bell of the day rang and all the little ponies ran out of the school house. The Cutie Mark Crusaders walked down the path; Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked around to make sure that no pony was around before stopping. Scootaloo looked back at them, "What's up guys?" She asked.

"Scootaloo we need to talk." Apple Bloom said, "Sweetie Belle and I are really worried about you."

"Not this again." Scootaloo said covering her face with a hoof, "Look, I told you it's nothing. I promise I don't have any problems at home."

Sweetie Belle sadly looked at her friend, "Scootaloo, you've '_forgotten_' to eat breakfast and pack a lunch every day for the past month. You can't tell us that nothing is going on."

Scootaloo sat down and sadly looked away from her friends, trying to think of something to tell them, "Alright so maybe things aren't as good at home like I said."

"Well, what's going on?" Apple Bloom said, Scootaloo didn't answer, "Scootaloo, we're your friends and we just want to help."

"Well you can't okay? There's nothing you can do."

"Scootaloo, please just tell us." Sweetie Belle said, she was so scared for Scootaloo and the pegasus knew it.

Scootaloo didn't want her friends to worry that much about her, so she thought of something to tell them, "Money is… just a little tight right now, that's all. My parents got hurt a while back and they haven't been able to work."

"So you don't have money for food?"

"Not really, no." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom just looked at her, "Look can we just drop it and move on?"

"No, we can't." Apple Bloom said, stomping a hoof in the dirt. Scootaloo's ears flopped back as Apple Bloom looked at her. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Scootaloo asked.

"Your house."

"WHAT?!" Scootaloo said, terrified.

"Yep. I'm inviting you and your parents over to my place for dinner tonight."

Scootaloo ran up in front of her and started to walk backwards, "You don't have to do that Apple Bloom."

"I know, but like I said, you're our friend and Sweetie Belle and I would do anything to help you."

"Yeah." Sweetie Belle squeaked, "and I sure if I ask my parents or Rarity they'd be more than willing to let you and your parents come over for dinner some time as well"

"You know," Apple Bloom said, putting a hoof to her chin, "I don't think we've ever met your parents or even seen where you live."

Scootaloo's eyes widened, "Apple Bloom, shouldn't you tell your family that you've invited mine over? I mean, wouldn't it seem a bit rude to just show up?"

"Well I guess, I should go tell them." Apple Bloom said.

"Great, you and Sweetie Belle go ahead and I'll get my parents." Scootaloo ran down the path as fast as she could, "See you later." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom just looked at each other as they started to head toward the farm.

They got to the farm and found Applejack helping Granny Smith make dinner, "Applejack, is it okay if Scootaloo's family come over for dinner tonight?" Apple Bloom asked.

"What? Scootaloo's… family?" Applejack asked, sounding a bit confused.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle piped in, "her and her parents."

"Girls… um." Applejack said, "I don't think they can come."

"Why?" Apple Bloom said, "Applejack they need to come. Scootaloo told us everything that been going on and they need a good meal. I know it's not much but at least it's something."

Applejack looked down at the two little fillies, "What exactly did Scootaloo tell you?"

"She said that money been a bit tight lately being that both her mom and dad got hurt a while back and haven't been able to work. For the last month she hasn't been eating breakfast and she hasn't been bringing a lunch. I swear the only reason she gets to eat is because Sweetie Belle brings her a sandwich every day. We have to help them anyway we can Applejack."

Applejack sadly looked at her little sister and her friend and sighed, "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, I'm afraid Scootaloo wasn't completely honest with ya'll."

"What do you mean?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Applejack was about to explain when Granny Smith called her over, "Applejack, why don't you take over dinner, I'll tell them what happened." Applejack nodded as Granny sat down next to the fillies. Granny sadly sighed, "This happened a while ago; back when ya'll were even littler ponies. Why Apple Bloom you where only just starting to talk. It was late; you, your sister and your brother where already asleep. I was up late just looking up at the stars when I saw something heading for the barn. As it got closer I realized it was two pegasi and right behind them was an angry dragon." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's eyes' widened, "It was a bit small, might have only been a teenager." Granny added, "I watched as one of the pegasi stopped and bucked the dragon with his back leg; angered, the dragon let out a loud roar which woke up all three of ya. Big Mac went to take care of you, Apple Bloom and Applejack came down to find out what was going on, I should have told her to go back up stairs but I was too shocked by what I was seeing that I couldn't think of anything else.  
We watched as the dragon attacked the two ponies. At one point one of the ponies dropped something and we watched as a baby pegasus flapped her wings trying to keep herself air-borne and slowing it's fall, the two pegasi stopped fighting the dragon and dived after their baby. The dragon also went after her. It flew past one of them and tried to grab the baby. Fortunately she was just out of reach, unfortunately it got her little wing, damaging it, Applejack and I heard the little baby scream as she stopped flapping her wings. Her mother still diving after her as her father tried to fight the dragon. However it was a fight he wasn't going to win and with a final slash across his neck he fell. Applejack and I watched as another pegasus went into free fall. However, unlike the little baby, he didn't make a sound. The dragon grabbed hold of the mother and kept her from saving her baby who was now very close to ground.  
I don't even think Applejack was even thinking, but she jumped out and caught that little baby with her hat. The dragon was furious and as Applejack ran back inside with the baby the mother started to fight. We didn't see it, I shut and locked the door and told Applejack to take the baby down to the cellar. I ran up stairs and got you and Big Mac. We stayed down in the cellar all night listening as the dragon tore apart our home looking for that little baby. We bandaged up her wing and by morning that dragon was long gone. I went up stairs to see the damage, I knew most of our things were most likely destroyed… it what was on our lawn that I wasn't prepared for. That poor baby's parents were laying on the ground, I already had know what happened to her father, but… from looking at her mother, the dragon had broken her wings and just had let her fall." Apple Bloom just looked at her grandmother, not knowing what to stay, poor Sweetie Belle was crying. "I looked in their bags seeing if I could find anything about who they were or who I could take their little baby too; but I think that dragon had stolen most of their things, all I could find was a photo on the back was just three words, Mommy, Daddy and Scootaloo. So I did the only thing I could do, I took little Scootaloo to the orphanage, as far as I know that's where she's been ever since."

"We… we never knew she was an orphan." Sweetie Belle sobbed.

Apple Bloom put a comforting hoof around her friend, "She never told us, and we should have known."

"Now how would've ya'll figure that out?" Applejack asked.

"We're her friends, we should have known." the little earth pony said, looking at the floor.

"Apple Bloom, maybe she didn't want ya to know."

"But why?" She asked, looking back at her older sister, "Why wouldn't she want us to know, she's not the only one who's lost her ma and pa. She's not alone…"

Applejack walked over and laid down on the rug next to Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, putting a hoof on her sister's back, "You're right sugar cube, she's not the only one that's lost a ma and pa, but here's where you and Scootaloo differ; you still have me, Big Mac, Granny and all of our aunts, uncles and cousins. Poor little Scootaloo doesn't have any of that, she's all alone."

"No she's not," Sweetie Belle squeaked angrily, "she's got us!"

"That's true, she does. But at the end of the day, you two have homes and family you can go to. Scootaloo doesn't have that."

"That still doesn't explain why she never told us." Apple Bloom said.

"Well, maybe she thought if she told you then you would feel bad about something that can't be helped."

"Well that's dumb." Apple Bloom looked away, a mix of anger and sadness on her face.

"Apple Bloom, you think really hard about Scootaloo and tell me I'm wrong."

Apple Bloom looked at her older sister and at Sweetie Belle for a moment, before turning away from them again, "It's still dumb." She said, sadly shutting her eyes, knowing that her sister was right.

"But," Sweetie Belle chimed in, "I still don't get why she hasn't been eating."

"Ain't it obvious Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom stood up, still not looking at anyone, "She hasn't had any food because she left the orphanage. She didn't want to be there no more so she ran away."

"But then where has she been staying?"

Apple Bloom looked at the front door, "I think I know." she looked at her friend, "Come on Sweetie Belle, we're going to get her and bring her back here." Applejack smiled as her little sister and Sweetie Belle ran out the door, proud of the maturity her baby sister was showing about all of this.

At the club house, Scootaloo sat in the corner looking at the only photo she had of her parents, "What am I going to do?" She asked the pictures, "I can't go to Apple Bloom's for dinner, what if they find out I ran away, they'll send me back." The young pegasus just looked at the photo, wishing that her parents could speak to her through it.

She put it away and started to cry as the sound of two sets of hooves reached her ears, she didn't look up when they stopped in the door way, "Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle's voice said. Scootaloo still didn't look at them as she sniffled. Sweetie Belle walked closer to her crying friend and put a gentle hoof on her back, "Scootaloo, please tal-"

"How did you know I was here?" Scootaloo asked, her shaking voice cutting Sweetie Belle's words off.

"Where else where ya'll be?" Apple Bloom said, still standing in the door way.

"What more do you want Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo demanded, looking at the earth pony from over her shoulder.

"I want you to tell me the truth." Apple Bloom stomped a hoof in anger, "What's really going on Scootaloo?"

"You want the truth? Fine!" She yelled standing up and looked straight at Apple Bloom, "I ran away from home, okay? Are you happy now?"

"No I ain't. That's not the whole story."

"Well, seeing as you think you know what's going on in my life why don't you tell me?"

"Sweetie Belle and I know what happened to your parents and we know you've been living in the orphanage."

Scootaloo's eyes widened in shock at Apple Bloom's words, "How do you-"

"What I don't understand," Apple Bloom continued, having not heard Scootaloo, "is why you would choose to live like this, nearly starving to death, in a drafty club house when you could have ponies that care about you and want to help you find a new place to call home with a new ma and pa that will love you and take care of you."

Scootaloo sat down, looking away from her friends; new tears now in her eyes, "It's not that simple Apple Bloom, you don't know what's it like. You have a family that loves you just the way you are and…" she sniffled, "and one that won't take you away from everything and everypony that you know."

"What are you talking about?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Don't you think if it was that easy, I would have already had been adopted? But…" She looked at her wings, lifting them as high as they would go, "But no pony wants a pegasus that… can't even fly." She sadly let her wings fall to her sides and looked at the floor as her tears rolled down her face."

"Come on Scootaloo, I'm sure you'll fly someday. If you ask, I'm sure Rainbow Dash will teach you." Sweetie Belle said, with hope in her voice.

"No! You don't understand, it's not because I don't know how! It's because my wings don't work like they should."

"What do you mean?" Apple Bloom asked, the anger gone from her voice, "Is it because that dragon hurt you when you were a baby?"

Scootaloo shook her head, "No, it has nothing to do with that. I was born this way."

"So you'll never be able to fly?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well, there is an operation I could get, but it's really expensive and almost no pony is willing to pay it for me, that's why I haven't been adopted. Without that operation I'll most likely never fly."

"So that's why no pony's ever adopted you, no one's willing to help you?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well there was one couple. They were from Cloudsdale and they wanted to adopt me and they were going to get me my operation so I could fly like every other pegasi." A smile stretched across Scootaloo's face at the thought of what almost had been.

"So what happened?" Sweetie Belle asked.

The smile fell from Scootaloo's face, "They lived in Cloudsdale, they came all the way here to adopt me."

"Yeah, and?"

"And I couldn't let that happen."

"What?!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom asked, shocked.

"They lived in Cloudsdale. If they had adopted me they would taken me there. I'd… I'd have to leave Ponyville; leave you guys." Scootaloo shook her head sobbing now, "I couldn't, I just couldn't let that happen." She looked back at them and smiled as tears fell from her eyes, "I can't leave you guys. For me, were more than just The Cutie Mark Crusaders, and you guys are more than just my friends. You're my family; you're all the family I need." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom now also had tears in their eyes as well as smiles stretched a crossed their faces. They pulled Scootaloo into a tight hug and for a moment the three silently cried, "That's why I'm not going back, I won't let anypony take me away from you guys."

"Scootaloo," Apple Bloom quietly said, "you have to go back."

Scootaloo pulled out of the hug, "No, don't you get it? If I go back, I might be taken away from ponyville."

"We know that. But Scootaloo, that's better than you starving because you can't get something to eat, and if you don't go back… I will tell Applejack."

"No! Apple Bloom, please," Scootaloo begged, "don't, I'll be fine."

"You won't be fine!" Apple Bloom yelled, "You'll die and I'm not going to let that happen to you."

Tears filled Sweetie Belle's eyes and she ran out of the club house crying. "SWEETIE BELLE!" Scootaloo called after her.

"It's up to you Scootaloo." Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo sat there, looking at the ground then shutting her eyes tight so she wouldn't see Apple Bloom's face, said, "I can't go back there."

Apple Bloom's ears flopped back and she sighed heavily through her nose, "Then I don't have a choice." She walked over to the door and sadly looked back at her friend, "I'm sorry Scootaloo, but this for your own good." And she took off running to get her sister. Scootaloo sat down and hung her head; she had nowhere else to go so all she could do was wait for Apple Bloom to come back with Applejack. Her tail curled it's self around her body as she started to cry.

"Applejack! Applejack!" Apple Bloom called, bursting into her house just a few moments later and running up and down the halls yelling for her older sister.

"Apple Bloom," Applejack said, walking in the house with Big Mac, "what's wrong?"

"It's Scootaloo." Apple Bloom's face was covered in tear marks and her eyes were swimming in fresh tears, "She ran away from the orphanage because a couple of Cloudsdale pegasi came to adopt her, but she didn't want to leave ponyville so she's been living in the club house for the last month. I tried to talk her into going back but she won't. Please Applejack, you have to make her go back, please for her own good."

Applejack took her little sister into her arms and held her tight, "Easy Apple Bloom, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright." She said as Big Macintosh nuzzled his upset sister.

Just then there was a furious knock at the door, Applejack opened it to find Rarity standing there with a very sad looking Sweetie Belle, "Applejack, we need to talk." Rarity's eyes found Apple Bloom still crying, "I see, I'm guessing Apple Bloom has told you the same thing Sweetie Belle has told me."

"That Scootaloo has been living in the club house? Yep."

"Then you know what we must do."

"I know, but let's be honest Rarity. That little filly ain't gonna listen to you and she ain't going to listen to me."

"You're right, there's only one pony she will listen to."

"I agree, so why don't you and Sweetie Belle go find her and Apple Bloom and I will keep Scootaloo in the club house."

"We will meet you there." Rarity started to walk away, "Come along Sweetie." Sweetie Belle followed her sister out the gate and Applejack and Apple Bloom dashed through the orchard to the club house.

When the sisters reach the club house, they didn't go inside, they didn't need to. They could hear Scootaloo crying from where they were. Applejack suggested that her sister to go and talk to her but Apple Bloom didn't think that Scootaloo wanted to talk to her right now, she knew she had done the right thing by telling her sister, but a part of her couldn't help but feel as if she had betrayed her friend in some way. And so they waited and a few moments later a blue pegasus landed in front of them. She looked down at Apple Bloom seeing a small amount of guilt on the young filly's face, "Apple Bloom, you and Sweetie Belle did the right thing, okay?" She said so only Apple Bloom could hear her; Apple Bloom looked up at her and nodded. The blue pegasus turned and walked up the ramp into the club house as Rarity and Sweetie Belle came running up.

Scootaloo heard the sound of an adult's hooves behind her and looked expecting to see Applejack but was shocked to see the one pony she looked up to more than any other, "R-Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo choked, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"That's right Scootaloo," she said, walking over and sitting next to the little pegasus, "it's only me." Scootaloo looked up at her and then hugged her as she started to cry again. Rainbow Dash wrapped one of her wings around her, "Sweetie Belle told Rarity what's been going on and she told me."

"I knew it." Scootaloo cried, "I knew she went to tell her sister, Apple Bloom ran out and did the same thing didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did and it's a good thing too. Scootaloo, why didn't you just come and tell me what was going on? Why did you come here?"

"Because… because I thought you would just make me stay at the orphanage." She pulled out of Rainbow's wing-hug and sadly looked away from her idol, "I thought if no one knew then I'd never have to go back, and no one could take me away."

Rainbow Dash stood up, "So you came here to hide from your problems, instead of asking for help?" Scootaloo curled away a bit, hearing the disappointment in Rainbow's voice, "Tell me something Scootaloo, what has living in this club house done for you?" She asked, stomping her hoof on the wooden floor.

"It's kept me in Ponyville." Scootaloo said, also standing, looking up at Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, it has. But that not the only thing that this has done to you. Is it?"

Scootaloo sat back down, putting a hoof over her stomach as it growled; she looked away, "No." She said, her ears flopping down.

Rainbow Dash put a hoof under Scootaloo's chin and made the small filly look at her, "Scootaloo, you ran away because you're afraid of being taken away from your friends right?"

"Yes." The filly sniffled.

"Well… look I don't want to scare you but, if you don't go back to the orphanage…" Tear started to fill Rainbow Dash's eyes now, "then everypony that cares about you _is_ going to lose you." Scootaloo just looked up at Rainbow Dash; she had never seen her cry before. Rainbow got up and wiped her eyes dry as she walked over to the window, "Come here Scootaloo." Scootaloo walked over to the window, "Look." Scootaloo looked out the window and saw Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom standing with their sister, "Down there are ponies that care about you and don't want to lose you." Scootaloo looked down at them and as soon as they saw her in the window she looked away from them and walked away. "Look, I know you're mad at them right now, but in time you'll forgive them, trust me."

"Why can't you just adopt me?" She asked, starting to cry again, "Why?"

Rainbow Dash looked at Scootaloo shocked, "Scoots; I did think about it, right after we all got back from that camping trip. But the fact is… I can't tack care of another pony."

"You take care of Tank."

"Tank's a pet, not a pony. Scoots you need a mom and dad that will take good care of you. I didn't even know what was going on until today. What kind of guardian is that?"

"I just thought I could do this on my own."

"And?"

"I can't." She sniffled, "I just can't." The little filly burst into tears. Rainbow Dash pulled her into a much needed hug. "But Rainbow Dash, I can't go back. I don't want to leave Ponyville."

Rainbow pulled back a little, "Is it a guarantee you'll leave Ponyville if you go back?"

"No..."

"Okay then, stop being afraid of what could happen, and besides even if you do leave you can always come back and visit. Nopony here is ever going to forget you and you could always write, okay?"

Scootaloo smiled, "Okay."

"So you'll go back?"

Scootaloo sniffled and nodded and Rainbow Dash pulled her into an even tighter hug. "But first, do you think Applejack will let me stay for dinner? I'm really hungry."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "If she doesn't I'll get you something to eat." Scootaloo smiled and started to follow Rainbow Dash out when she stopped and walked back over to the corner, "Scootaloo?"

"I almost forgot my stuff." She wrapped the pillow and photo in her cape and then tied it around her neck, put on her helmet and got on her scooter. Rainbow Dash smiled as they left the club house. They headed down the ramp and Scootaloo stopped and just looked at her friends. All three fillies were silent and then they hugged each other; without a single word Scootaloo had forgiven them for telling. When they had pulled apart Applejack invited all of them to join her family for dinner and they all walked through darkening orchard together.

The End


End file.
